


Three Little Birds Part 42

by nancy, Zen



Series: Three Little Birds [42]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Over the Top, POV Alternating, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen&nancy's Crossover Soap Opera in which Blair Sandburg, Duncan MacLeod, and eventually, Jim Ellison shack up and share their lives. This is set outside of both series' timelines, just to make things easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Birds Part 42

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack!
> 
> Song title and lyrics borrowed without permission from Bob Marley.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.
> 
> We have finally put an ending on Three Little Birds, and we want to thank everyone who has ever read this crazy saga. The emails and comments we have received over the years has meant more to us than we can express. Thank you all for sticking with us, and we really hope you enjoy this last chapter of the boys epic romance.

**One Month Later**

Methos reflected as he wiped down the bar at closing time on a slow Wednesday night. There was no doubt that working as a bartender for Joe was a riskier job than he would normally take, when one considered the Watchers and the unusual number of Immortals that passed through here, but it had been working out quite nicely, so far, and Methos told himself that for the time being the benefits outweighed the risks. There had been no new problems since he’d ended the Carlisle mess, and he admitted to himself that he actually enjoyed the company of MacLeod’s brood, in spite of how painful it was to be around Blair and Jim sometimes. Sentinels were something that he hadn’t planned to think of again. He’d certainly never expected to walk into Mac’s loft and find one staring him in the face. No matter how old those wounds were, they never seemed to really heal. 

Duncan was happier than Methos had seen him in many years. Whatever his initial thoughts had been about the dynamics between the Highlander and the Sentinel and his Guide, obviously, he’d been wrong. They all seemed very devoted to each other, and apparently Duncan had the capacity to be the outsider and not feel left out. If anything, he seemed fascinated by the special bond that Blair and Jim shared, a bond that Methos saw getting stronger and stronger lately. Perhaps Duncan’s immortality made a certain amount of separation beneficial in his relationships. As much as seeing the Sentinel and guide together made his heart ache for what was lost, Methos had to admit that he’d been feeling much more at ease around them. Dinners at the loft had become part of his weekly routine, and a part that he genuinely looked forward to. Acceptance was nice, as was friendship, especially when they came with free food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sunday dinner at the loft was always a collaborative affair. Usually, Duncan did the meat and Blair the veggies, Jim helped with prep, washing, cutting or stirring whatever they gave him. There was always music, and beer or coffee or tea, and good conversation. Having Methos to cook for, and sometimes Rita or a someone Blair invited from the University, inspired them to put together a spread that kept them busy in the kitchen all afternoon. 

“I love cooking. It’s the only thing we all do together every week.”

Blair spoke over the noise of the hand mixer Jim was holding, and laughed out loud at Duncan’s wiggling eyebrows and leering smile. 

“Well, not the _only_ thing.”

Jim laughed, too, and Blair felt it, felt Jim’s happiness almost as if it were his own. The connection between Sentinel and guide was the greatest gift in Blair’s life, and it had grown beyond what he’d ever thought possible. It was a dual consciousness, a shared existence, really. He felt Jim’s thoughts wander to what he’d like to do at the end of the night, after their dinner guest had gone home, and a picture of the three of them naked in bed flashed in Blair’s mind, Duncan lying between himself and Jim. Jim’s desire was to be sure that Duncan knew what a treasured presence he was in their lives, and Blair couldn’t agree more. 

Jim shut off the hand mixer, and as Blair walked past him to get the carrots from the fridge he told Jim, “Sounds like a plan.”

Duncan suddenly looked up, his head slightly crooked, and then he smiled, “Adam’s here.”

“You don’t have to call him that, Mac, we know his real name now.” Blair heard the gentleness in Jim’s voice, and he knew Jim was trying to erase all bad blood from the recent past. 

Duncan smiled as he keyed the lift down to the first floor. 

“I know, Jim, but I think it puts _him_ more at ease, maybe it keeps him more grounded in the present.”

“Okay.” Jim smiled, and tasted the mashed potatoes, then turned to Blair with a spoon full of them.

Blair tasted the potatoes and nodded at Jim, they did need more salt. He noticed Duncan shaking his head and chuckling at them.

“It’s going to get pretty quiet around here if you two keep that up.”

“I’m sorry, Duncan-” 

Jim started to apologize for their lack of consideration, but Duncan shook his head, not letting him finish. 

“It’s fine, Jim. It doesn’t bother me, as long as I get a translation on anything that’s important, or includes me. I think it’s amazing, and you both probably do need to practice, or work on it, or whatever it is that you do to strengthen the connection.”

Blair laughed, and looked quickly at Jim for permission before he spoke.

“Well, Jim was just thinking about getting you in the middle tonight, after Adam leaves. I said that sounded like a really good plan to me.”

“Oh my.” 

Duncan actually blushed. 

“Well, maybe you don’t have to tell me everything that’s about me. I do like surprises.”

Jim laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind, Mac.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The lift reached the loft, and Duncan pulled the gate open, still smiling. Methos nodded and smiled in return. With a wave towards Blair and Jim he stepped out of the lift and headed straight to the refrigerator to get a beer. 

“It smells fantastic in here.” He told them, as he tossed his beer cap behind the fridge. “What are you gentlemen cooking up this evening? Don’t scowl at me, Jim, it won’t do any good.”

Blair laughed, but Jim continued to frown.

“Do you _have_ to do that? There must be a pile of those caps behind the fridge, collecting dust and stuff.” 

Jim’s tone was friendly enough, but Blair could feel how annoyed he was by Methos’ strange habit.

“If it really bothers you that much, you could always move the fridge and clean them up.” Methos shrugged at him, not a bit intimidated by Jim. “So, I ask again, what’s for dinner? It really does smell marvelous in here.”

“Lamb roast, mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables.” Duncan answered. “Should be done in about twenty minutes, or so.”

Blair had just finished cleaning up from his veggies, which were now in the oven with the lamb, so he asked Methos, “Enough time for a round of Tekken, if you’re interested?”

“Now that’s one challenge I’ll gladly take.” Methos sat down on the couch with his beer in hand and waited while Blair fired up the Playstation.

Before he turned all of his attention to the game, Methos saw that Jim was setting the table for them, folding cloth napkins and laying out Duncan’s old fashioned, heavy silver, while Mac was simply relaxing, leaning against the counter top with a bottle of beer and watching all of them with a satisfied smile on his face. 

When Duncan called them to the table Methos had taken Blair in two out of three rounds, and gained an impressive number of points in strength for his character. Blair was a good spirited loser, and they saved their game for next time with the promise of a re-match. 

Methos went to the bathroom to wash his hands, because the kitchen sink was filled with the dirty dishes from their cooking. When he returned, Duncan was seated at the head of the table and Blair was at the foot, leaving him to take his chair directly across from Jim. Methos made a conscious effort to look Jim in the eye and smile across the heaping platter and bowls of food as he took his seat. 

“Thank you all for your labor, it looks like you’ve outdone yourselves. Lamb is my favorite. Best roasted whole on a spit out of doors, nothing can beat that, but this is going to be a close second, you’ve spiced it perfectly.”

“Wait till you taste it.” 

Jim advised, smiling back at Adam across the table while Blair and Duncan worked together to fill plates, passing them back and forth through Jim’s hands. 

Methos received his plate and sampled the meat first, chewing slowly and letting out a very satisfied sigh of approval. 

“It’s good?”

Duncan asked, starting in on his salad with gusto and watching Methos for his first reaction. 

“I take it back. It’s as good as any I’ve ever eaten at a feast around a bonfire.”

“That sounds so good, though, we should all go camping some time.” Blair commented, finally done filling everyone’s plates and his own, he took his seat, flipping his napkin into his lap with a flourish. 

“You hunt, Jim?” Methos asked between bites, sounding as if he were sure of the answer.

“Well, I used to, years back. I’ve done a lot more fishing than hunting in the last few years, though.” Jim made a rueful sound of amusement. “I don’t think I could get Blair on a hunting trip. He’s not too bad a fisherman, though.” 

Jim smiled broadly, and for a moment he was miles away from Duncan and Methos and their elaborate Sunday dinner, his mind’s eye seeing the sparkling light on the water of the river and the way it lit up Blair’s curls, his guide laughing and struggling with a fish on the line, standing in waders in the water and looking so completely out of his element, laughing joyfully up at Jim. It was one of his happiest memories, that moment at the beginning of the vacation that went terribly wrong later. It started out perfectly, though, especially when Blair had slipped and held onto his shoulders in the river and Jim had laughed, calling him his guppy. He’d almost kissed Blair in that golden moment, and it was a single second he’d wished a hundred times he could go back to and do over again.

Coming back to the present, Jim glanced across the table and noticed that Adam looked like he was a thousand miles away, himself. Or maybe a thousand years away, Jim corrected himself in his mind. Deciding quickly that it was as good a time as any, Jim cleared his throat and asked simply, 

“Can I ask you a question, Adam?”

Adam took his time wiping his mouth behind his napkin and taking a sip off his beer, setting it down with a level look across the table into the Sentinel’s piercing eyes. 

“That depends entirely on the nature of the question.”

“I was wondering… If I’m a very different personality type than your guy was?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jim registered both Duncan’s body language, which showed unease and surprise in the way he set down his fork and resettled in his chair with his eyes on Adam, full of concern, and Blair’s voice in his head, cautioning, _Oh man, dangerous territory, go easy, Jim_.

“ _My_ Sentinel, as you call him, was a very different creature altogether.” 

Methos’ voice drew out the first word, more than a hint of the old sarcasm coming back in automatic self defense. Of course the Sentinel had belonged to him in the same way that Jim belonged to Blair, even more so, in fact. Jim’s question was both valid and accurate, it was only the intensely personal nature of the words that put him on edge. 

“You have to remember, he was a person who lived a lifetime and died without ever experiencing anything beyond the simplest type of village life, hunting and patrolling the borders of their lands, eating and sleeping and fetching water and building shelters, it was a very simplified existence, so there wasn’t much to influence any strong personal preferences or inspire deep thinking. It was a very, very long time ago, in a place that had never made contact with what one would consider advanced society. 

“Sure, I understand all that, but he was still a person, he had a personality. I mean, was he more of an easy going, fun loving type personality, closer to Duncan, or Blair, or was he strung tight, more of a stick in the mud guy, like me?”

“Why do you want to know, Jim?”

“I was just wondering about it. I thought maybe if I was kind of a polar opposite to your Sentinel, that might explain why I rub you the wrong way so often.” 

Jim explained himself softly, more than a slight note of self-depreciation in his voice. Clearly, he was concerned about his effect on Adam, and wanted to understand what the source of the tension was so that he could work on minimizing it. 

“You’re not the only one, Jim.” Blair interjected, “I’ve had that exact thought myself. I thought, too, that maybe it was the opposite, that maybe you were so much like Adam’s Sentinel that it was painful to be around you, if every time you talk you remind him of how his Sentinel talked or acted.”

Methos sighed, and moved his fork around in his mashed potatoes, nodding in silent agreement. It took a long time for him to answer, and Duncan seemed on the verge of breaking into the conversation and changing the subject when Methos finally took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts into words. 

“It’s okay, Mac, you don’t need to rescue me. I think you’re both quite right, in your own ways. You’re very perceptive, Jim. I guess it’s fair to say that he wasn’t much like you, in personality, except maybe for his dedication and seriousness when it came to protecting me, and the rest of the tribe. He liked to laugh, and have fun. I think I would describe him as a carefree spirit, which you certainly are not. Which is not in any way meant as a criticism, by the way. Blair is correct, also. There are times when your reactions or your mannerisms recall memories I had put away and hadn’t ever intended to bring out again. It was a very unique experience for me, the time I spent with him… was unlike any other lifetime I’ve lived with any other human. I guess that’s why I had such deep concern for Duncan’s well being, initially.”

He gave Duncan a small smile, doing his best to get past how exposing so much of himself went against all of his instincts. One didn’t survive five thousand years by letting any of the vulnerabilities show. However, Methos knew that he was safe here, that none of what he was revealing would ever be used against him, used to hurt him. He’d had time to really get to know Jim and Blair as individuals, and found them to be absolutely devoted to Duncan, and he had no doubt that both of them were men of their word. He was safe here, both physically and emotionally, he knew that for a fact. He also knew that everyone at the table would benefit from him talking about his life with his Sentinel. Still, it didn’t lessen the pain; even after all these years, he still carried the loss of his partner with him, time barely taking the vicious edge off the agony of losing his other half.

“I can tell from spending time with you both that you’re infinitely closer, more connected than you were when I first got to town. You’re linked now, as you should be, and now I think you can grasp how devastating it would be to lose each other.”

He had to pause, and wait for the wave of sense memory to pass. Methos took a deep breath and forced the words out. Once he started it was easier to continue, and he found himself able to speak even more candidly than he’d intended. 

“When I first met you, Jim, just being around you brought back all of the pain of that loss so forcefully, so intensely that I almost packed my bags and jumped the next plane out of town. It was never that I didn’t like either of you, it was that I never wanted to remember, to go back to that time in my life. Knowing that I wouldn’t ever again experience a connection of that depth with another human being? It was almost like reliving his death all over again. And then I was also concerned for Duncan, because I didn’t understand how there could possibly be room for him in that relationship, how the two of you could have anything left for another person.

“But we do.” Jim confirmed decisively. Then he laughed a rueful little laugh and added, “Actually, to tell the truth, it was Duncan and Blair who made room in their relationship for _me_ , and I’m damned lucky that they did, otherwise I’d be as gone as your Sentinel is right now. Shoot, that came out crass. I’m sorry, Adam, I’m not much good at this talking about emotional stuff, either. I didn’t mean to sound so insensitive.”

“It’s okay, Jim. I’m not quite the delicate flower Mac may have sketched me out to be, I can take a few harsh words. Besides, you were merely speaking the truth. I know that Duncan and Blair re-shaped their relationship to make room for your life with Blair as your guide. I’m glad they did. You all seem to have found a stable balance, and it’s obvious how happy you make each other.”

The smile on Duncan’s face was worth every bit of how difficult it had been for Methos to talk about this. He was positively beaming at Methos. 

“I’m glad to hear you feel that way.” Duncan’s voice was warm and soft, settling Methos’ nerves after laying so much of himself bare. 

He gave Duncan a small smile and continued eating the wonderful dinner in front of him. Duncan started chatting about one of the classes he was teaching, and the rest of the dinner conversation was light and easy. Methos wasn’t sure if he should be pleased or disconcerted at how much of his soul he’d just offered up to them. Emotional honestly was most definitely _not_ his forte. 

After they’d finished eating, and he’d helped to clear the table, Mac gave him a friendly smack on the shoulder.

“So, are you too full of lamb to go downstairs and spar for a while?”

“Not at all.” Methos was happy to have the time alone with Duncan. “That’s a wonderful idea.”

He said goodnight to Blair and Jim, planning to leave from the dojo after sparring with Duncan for as long as it took to reset his equilibrium and his scattered emotions. 

“This was delightful, as always, gentlemen, and you outdid yourselves with dinner tonight.”

Blair smiled and Jim nodded at him, and then they spoke in unison, “Thanks for talking with us about the Sentinel stuff.”

And then they looked at each other with surprise, but as soon as the initial shock wore off, they started laughing, and much to his own surprise, Methos did, too.

“Yes, well,” He waved a hand vaguely in the air and headed for the lift, where Duncan was waiting for him. “It certainly seems as if you won’t be needing much more guidance from _me_ ". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Blair finished rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher, using some of the unscented lotion on the kitchen counter on his dishpan hands before going into the living room to plant himself in Jim’s lap on the couch. He was welcomed with open arms and Jim’s silent, mischievous smile.

“You’re thinking about Adam.” Blair murmured, rubbing his forehead back and forth against Jim’s soft buzz cut. 

“Yeah. Do you think it was a mistake, bringing up his Sentinel like that?”

“No. Risky, for sure, but not a mistake. I was actually just thinking about what he said right before you asked him about his Sentinel. He was asking you about hunting. Do you ever get the urge to go hunting? I mean specifically, not just camping out or being in nature, but the act of hunting itself?”

“I don’t know if I’ve had the specific urge to do it. I guess so, Chief. I used to really enjoy sitting up in the deer stand, being up in the tree with the birds and squirrels and being able to look out over the whole forest. That was really nice.”

“This is just pure instinct I’m working on, Jim, no data, zero facts, actually, but I think we should start going on weekend camping trips, like, often.”

“You’ll never hear me argue with that plan, Chief.”

Blair’s eyes were wide open, almost glowing with the power of the gears spinning at lightening speed in his head. Jim could _feel_ how fast his thoughts were jumping. 

“Man, I feel like I just got a whack with the enlightenment stick! Why have I never made this connection before? I think I’m getting into something really important here, Jim.”

“That’s great, chief.” Jim mumbled, and even though he was glad that Blair was obviously making big progress in understanding the Sentinel/Guide dynamic, Jim’s mind was on more basic things. Getting Duncan in the bed between them had been at the back of his thoughts all night. 

In his lap, Blair’s chuckle shook both of their bodies, and a stray curl hit Jim in the face as Blair shook his head at him. 

“Wow, Jim, talk about a one track mind. I’m trying to solve the mysteries of our universe, and all you can think about is getting Duncan naked.”

Jim laughed along with Blair, “Ya got me, but I’m not apologizing for any of it. Rocking Duncan’s world is a good goal to have. He’s hundreds of years old, Chief; blowing his mind in bed is one hell of an accomplishment.” 

Blair laughed from deep in his gut and nodded his head in agreement.

Jim added, “And, it’s a hell of a lotta fun exploring this collective brain thing for frisky business instead of more of your whacky tests.”

“Agreed, way more fun. Also a good way to practice, see how far we can take it. So when he comes up you want to jump him at the gate, drag him to bed and put him in the middle, right?”

“You got it perfectly, chief, that’s exactly what I’ve been thinking about.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Duncan stepped off the lift into the loft, his muscles humming from the workout with Methos, and was immediately flanked on each side by Jim and Blair, matching mischievous grins greeting him. 

“Hi guys, miss me?” He chuckled at them. “Just lemme grab a quick shower and we can explore that getting me between you two thing you were talking about earlier.”

“No shower.” Jim told him.

In perfect unison, both Jim and Blair leaned in and actually smelled him, taking in deep lungfuls of air.

“You smell fantastic.” Blair confirmed, “Manly, just how we like you.”

Before he could even think of a reply, they were leading him to the bed.

Duncan laughed at their eagerness, but told them, “Okay, but let me wipe down the katana and put it away.”

Blair and Jim both nodded at him, and he quickly took care of his blade. As soon as he had it put away there were hands pulling his clothes off. He looked up to see that Jim was the one pulling off his shirt as Blair was undoing his pants. They seemed to have this perfectly orchestrated, right down to who was taking off which of his shoes, and that’s when Duncan realized that they must have their telepathic thing going full swing. It was incredibly erotic to have that kind of attention so intensely focused on him, and strangely comforting. These two men had this amazing gift, and the fact that they chose to use it for the single minded purpose of giving him pleasure was a compliment of the highest regard.

As soon as they had removed all of Duncan’s clothes, Jim and Blair quickly shed their own clothing, and before Duncan had time to admire all the beautiful, naked flesh in front of him, he was being carefully but firmly pushed down on his bed. With Jim on his left, and Blair on his right, they plastered themselves up against Duncan, covering him with their bodies. He took advantage of his position, wrapped his arms around them, and slowly slid his hands down the two muscular backs until he had one hand full of Blair’s round ass cheek, and one hand full of Jim’s sculpted ass cheek.Two happy groans sounded in stereo as Duncan squeezed and kneaded. 

“No, Blair. Not tonight. Maybe next time.”

Jim growled quietly but firmly near his left ear and Duncan turned his head to make a small questioning noise as a request for translation. Jim chuckled and pressed a soft, warm kiss to Duncan’s cheek, nuzzling into his throat for a moment before whispering hotly in his ear.

“He was thinking about getting something to tie your wrists up with, I told him I like your hand just fine right where it is, but you know he always wants to argue. Don’t worry, Mac, he’s not getting his way tonight, tonight it’s all about you. 

Duncan wondered for a moment how Jim understood, although there was no doubt in his mind that Jim _did_ understand, exactly, how he felt about being restrained during sex, even in the lightest type of bondage play. It wasn’t something he hated- he certainly would have been willing to do it if it was what Blair wanted tonight, but it wasn’t something that he would really be able to relax and enjoy, either. 

He was, however, very much enjoying being sandwiched between Jim and Blair. There were only a couple of low lights on in the loft, and the warm glow was only adding to the cocoon like feeling of being held between the soft warmth of Jim and Blair. Warm, safe, and extremely turned on was working for Duncan in all the best ways. Hands were all over him, and then Duncan realized that they were in synch, symmetrically mapping his chest and shoulders, stroking down his arms, the gentle touches giving him goosebumps. 

Blair’s voice was low and vibrant in his ear.

“Do you know how much we love you Duncan, how important you are to both of us?”

Jim agreed with a simple, “Yeah” his lips nibbling over Duncan’s collar bone.

Duncan moaned, and then felt an impish grin spread across his face as he answered Blair, “I have an idea, but I think you should both show me.”

“With pleasure,” Jim purred in his ear.

Duncan melted as Jim’s soft, strong tongue licked up his neck while on his other side Blair’s curls tickled him as Blair nuzzled and kissed into his shoulder. They continued to kiss, suck and bite on his neck and shoulders, but Duncan was feeling it all over his body. He was a mass of sensations, physical and emotional; his love for these two men was so strong and unlike any other he’d felt in his very long life that at times like this he could do nothing more than lay back and drown in them.

Jim and Blair synchronized their movements again, their hands mapping the exact same pattern down his arms and then across his stomach and chest. Their touches were both soothing and stimulating, and Duncan found himself speaking without thinking.

“So amazing, so good,” He gasped as they both kissed his shoulders at the same time. “You’ll never know how much you both mean to me, what it means to have you here with me.”

Blair moaned, and clung to Duncan’s right side as Jim claimed his mouth in a searing, possessive kiss. Long minutes passed as Jim and Blair took turns kissing Duncan senseless, making his head spin and his heart soar. He gave back as good as he was getting, so restless with arousal that his hands never stilled their stroking up and down their backs.

“Need this,” Jim growled as he reached down and firmly grasped Duncan’s aching cock.

“So bad.” Blair panted, his own hard on humping against Duncan’s hip. “God, Duncan, he wants to…”

“Suck you dry.” Jim finished the sentence this time.

“Fuck yes,” Duncan agreed as his hips surged up into Jim’s hand.

His own hand slid down Blair’s back until he had a firm grasp on Blair’s round ass, encouraging the constant humping and grinding. Jim was proving true to his words as he swallowed down Duncan’s dick in one smooth, wet motion. Duncan heard himself moaning, begging for more, and then felt Jim chuckle around his dick, bringing him even closer to the edge.

“Oh Duncan,” Blair moaned. “He’s so into it, you taste so good to him, feel so good…” Blair moaned again, and Duncan understood that he was being overwhelmed with both his own arousal and how turned on Jim was, they were feeling each other’s emotions as one. 

He could only wonder how good that must feel. Although, in some ways, the sensations of sharing a quickening might not be that far off. Before he could follow that train of thought any further, though, Jim’s talented mouth took all thoughts away from him. He felt Blair reaching down, and Duncan managed to open his eyes and lift his head just enough to see Blair taking Jim’s erection in hand. From there, he lost all sense of time. The air around them was practically crackling, their three bodies in one constant flow of motion. 

Duncan had one hand on Blair’s ass and the other in Jim’s hair. As his orgasm hit him, he clutched both of them tightly, holding them close to him. He cried out, and felt Jim swallowing as he unloaded down his throat. Before his own orgasm let up, he heard and felt Blair coming all over his hip and leg.

“Oh fuck, yeah, yeah man, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Blair’s voice trailed off as Duncan felt Jim gasping for air and coming all over his other leg.

“Jesus,” Jim moaned as soon as he got enough air in his lungs. “Perfect, guys, fucking perfect.”

Duncan was so filled with love, so full of emotions that he found himself laughing out in agreement, “Yeah, fucking perfect.”

“Mmm, we so are. Really, I never want this to end.” Blair melted against Duncan, Jim slowly moving up to lay against his other side.

“If I have my way, it won’t.” Duncan told them, although he knew that wasn’t possible, knew better than most that everything had an end. He vowed then, that their ending would be many, many, many years in the future, when both men were old and gray. Before he could tell them, though, Jim was snoring and Blair was patting Duncan’s chest.

“Every little thing, man, every little thing.” Blair mumbled as he was falling asleep.

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
